Collision Course
by iprayforangels
Summary: Three TARDIS' collide throwing Nine, Ten, Eleven, and their companions together for an awkward, confusing, reunion.


The Doctor sprinted around. The TARDIS was shaking more than usual. Jack was looking at the monitor.

"Doctor this is completely insane." He said, watching The Doctor flip switches. He flipped a switch and accidentally turned on the radio. It TARDIS started playing Glenn Miller, adding to the din of the shaking TARDIS.

"Rose! Press and hold that button!" He ordered. She ran over and pressed down on the bright green button. "Yeah," The Doctor said, "hold that for a moment. Jack what have we got?" He asked. Jack squinted at the screen.

"We're bouncing through time."

"So?" The Doctor asked. "We bounce through time all the time. Why is the TARDIS reacting like this?"

"No, she's not just bouncing through time. She's bouncing through _her own _time. We're popping between three times on your personal timeline, Doctor."Jack explained. The Doctor ran over and cranked a small wheel on the console.

"Through all of my lives?" The Doctor asked gesturing to another button for Rose to press. She pressed the button.

"No, just three spots. I assume that three versions of your TARDIS just crashed into the exact same spot in time and space. We're not jumping between our actual date we're jumping between what year earth is at for the humans on your ship. I don't think I count seeing as I was born in the _far _future. We're not where we were earlier either. We were going to renaissance Italy but now we're jumping between three spots in time: 2005 (which I take it is when you're from Rose), 2008, and 2010. We're not crashing into something. We've already crashed and we're bouncing around inside of each other's time."

"What the hell does that mean?" Rose asked, stumbling as the TARDIS shook. The TARDIS made a loud crack as the three of them were thrown to the floor.

The Doctor sprinted around the TARDIS as it shook uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" Donna asked The Doctor, watching him grabbing hammers and hitting buttons on the TARDIS.

"I don't know!" He shouted back, irritated with her. "Can you read me the numbers on the screen?" He asked, kicking part of the TARDIS with his white high tops.

"I don't know how to read these swirls!" She shouted. Donna was bad under stressful situations at times.

"What do they look like?" He asked, trying to not sound frustrated.

"There are four in a line."

"What do they look like?" He repeated.

"Umm there are three circles with circles in side of them and little lines going to the bottom."

"Thin lines, thick lines, or double lines?"

"The first one is thick and the other two are double lines."

"That's 2-0-0. What's next?"

"A double circle and two little lines heading out into a big circle."

"That's 2005. What about the other numbers?"

"It's the same 2-0 then a thin circle with a thin line than another 0."

"That's 2010. We're jumping in time between 2005, 2010 and your time. It's not now, we're flying past the renaissance era. We must have collided with another time travel device. But there aren't many that would do this kind of damage to the TARDIS. So what have we-" He was thrown away from the console as he stumbled to keep his balance. The TARDIS made a loud whining noise and they hit the floor.

The Doctor sprinted around, accidentally pushing Rory. Amy was holding on the railing to keep herself from falling over.

"What's going on?" Rory asked. The Doctor didn't answer. Amy looked at The Doctor, angrily.

"Doctor. What's going on?"

"I don't know!" He yelled back, pulling the monitor over to him. He muttered under his breath as he read the gallifreyan on the screen. "What?" He stared at the screen with surprise.

"What's going on?" Rory repeated. He was so new to the TARDIS that he still had the idea that The Doctor knew what he was doing.

"We're jumping through time. Between 2005, 2008, and 2010." The Doctor explained then started muttering to himself. "We're not in the renaissance anymore. I don't know where we are." He pressed the blue buttons River had hit to stabilize the TARDIS but they didn't do anything.

"Well what do we do?" Amy asked, stumbling forward and grabbing hold of the screen, to keep herself steady as she talked to him.

"Shh!" The Doctor shushed her, as he tried to listen over the shaking TARDIS.

"Is that music?" Rory asked, looking for a source. The music slowly got louder. The Doctor's eye widened.

"That's Glenn Miller. I've crashed into my TARDIS!" He said, shocked.

"We know you crashed the TARDIS! What's happening now?" Amy demanded.

"No. I've crashed my TARDIS into _my TARDIS. _Another version of my TARDIS is playing music."

"You've crashed into the TARDIS from the forties?" Amy asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"I didn't listen to music much. Jack must be…" He trailed off, smiling. The TARDIS began to shake harder and he was thrown out of his daze. Amy clung to the console and The Doctor and Rory hit the ground hard.

"Doctor. How can I help." Donna asked.

"By not touching anything!" He hit something with a hammer.

"Don't you have a instruction manual or something?" Donna asked, starting to get angry.

"I threw it into a supernova."

"What?"

"It said I couldn't talk with people in alternate realities. I said otherwise!" He snapped.

"You are completely useless!" She said, angrily. "Alien or not you're completely useless at-"

"Shh!" The Doctor shushed her. She crossed her arms.

"Don't shush me spaceman!"

"Shh." He repeated more politely. She closed her mouth and listened. Music began to play.

"What?" He asked, the music got louder he began to hear the words. "What?" He repeated, recognising the Glenn Miller. The TARDIS made a loud crash as he and Donna were thrown to the floor. Ten sat up and looked around. His eyes landed on Nine. "What!?" Nine heard ten and sat up. Eleven noticed the two of them.

"What the hell?" Jack asked, standing up and looking at the group of people standing in the TARDIS. Eleven got to his feet and looked around.

"I loved this one. Very grunge." He smiled. His eyes landed on Jack as did Ten's. Jack was in normal jeans and a t-shirt, the way he had dressed when he first joined them in the TARDIS.

"Jack." Eleven said,giggling and pointing at him. He smiled at his confused face. Jack reached down and pulled out a gun. Ten rolled his eyes.

"Really? A gun?" Ten complained. Eleven glanced over at Donna.  
>"Donna Noble!" Eleven said with disbelief and excitement. She stood up and stared at him. Nine helped Rose to her feet. Ten and Eleven both stopped and turned to look at Rose. Ten looked on the verge of tears and Eleven looked like christmas had come early with the way they stared at her in awe. She looked at them uncomfortably. Ten smiled. He hadn't seen Rose since the beach. He took a deep breath, and reminded himself that she didn't know who he was. Eleven laughed. She was just as beautiful as he had remembered and he could remember how much he loved her. Rose looked at Nine, with confusion.<p>

"Rose." Ten breathed her name.

"That's your Rose?" Donna asked.

"His Rose? Doctor, what's going on?" She turned to look at Nine.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm not sure."

"I'm not sure." They all said in unison. Eleven beamed, turning to look at Ten.

"The ears." He laughed. Ten laughed too then stopped and looked at Eleven with confusion.

"Wait you're not- No!" Ten said. Eleven nodded. "Well I'm certainly not looking forward to that chin." Ten scoffed.

"Don't tell me. I'm not..." Nine said looking between them.

"At least this means you'll grow out of those ears." Eleven teased.

"Don't tell me that you are _all _The Doctor." Jack said.

"We are." Eleven said. Jack rolled his eyes and stowed his gun.

"As if one of you wasn't hard enough to be around." He complained.

"It was either this or getting blown up." Ten reminded him.

"It's nice to know that I'm appreciated. Thanks Jack." Nine said sarcastically.

"Any time, Dear." He replied. Eleven walked over to Nine.  
>"The leather Jacket!" He said looking at Nine's clothes.<p>

"I'm glad to know that this will be one of the favorites." Nine said smiling.

"How long has Jack been on the TARDIS for you guys?" Eleven asked, trying to figure exactly where they were in Nine's timeline.

"A month or so."

"Have you guys visited Ricky in Cardiff yet?" Eleven asked.

"Yes we have. And his name is _Mickey _not Ricky." Rose corrected. Eleven smiled, remembering every time she'd gotten mad at him for that.

"And are all of you really The Doctor?" She asked.

"Yeah. We are." Eleven said. She looked at Nine.

"Then where am I? Why am I not with you?" She asked. Ten's smile fell.

"I don't like to give spoilers," Eleven said, "but in my time you are very happy. I assure you." He said. Ten turned to look at him.

"I…" He started. Eleven smiled.

"Spoilers." He said, slightly mimicking River's voice.

"Are you guys gonna introduce us?" Jack asked, eyeing Rory from across the room.

"I realize." Eleven said, looking around, "I'm the only one in the room who knows who all of you are."

"Good for you." Nine said sarcastically. They all walked to one area of the console room so that they could be introduced.

"This is Amy Pond and Rory Williams." He motioned to each of them.

"Rose Tyler." She said politely, still wondering if Eleven was lying about her being happy or not. She shook Amy's hand.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduced himself to Rory.

"Jack."

"Stop it."

"Don't start." Each of the Doctors said in turn.

"Can't I introduce myself to people?" Jack said with frustration.

"No you can't." Eleven scolded. Nine looked at Eleven.  
>"I thought we were growing out of our stupid outfit stage. I was hoping that fashion sense would last." Nine said, smirking at Eleven's bow tie.<p>

"Bow ties are cool." Eleven said defensively, straightening it.

"No they're not." Ten said, leaning against the railing.

"See," Amy said hitting him in the shoulder, "even you think your clothes are stupid." She walked past him and went over and stood next to Jack. Rory stared daggers at Jack. Jack noticed and scooted away from Amy.

"Big Ears-" Eleven started.

"Don't call me that." Nine said with irritation.

"There are three of us in the room. I can't just call you Doctor. Can you and Jack start working on splitting our TARDIS' up. I'm not sure if socializing is a good idea. I need to talk to Hair Gel for a moment." Nine waved Jack over to him and the two of them started messing with the TARDIS. Eleven pulled Ten aside.

"What?" Ten asked.

"Are you also fighting the urge to hug people who don't know you yet too?"

"Yeah." Ten admitted.

"I haven't seen Donna, Jack, or Rose in a long time but you've seen Jack recently. You guys and Martha fought The Master. So you saw him fairly recently. Yeah? You just haven't seen Rose." Eleven said, remembering Ten's pain.

"Yeah." Ten said, swallowing.

"So you see her here and you wish you could grab her, kiss her, and run away together." Eleven said. Ten raised his eyebrows.

"No. I just want…" He trailed off at the look on Eleven's face.

"I was you. That is _exactly _what you want." Eleven said. Meanwhile across the room Jack and Nine talked quietly, while they fixed the TARDIS.

"This is just weird." Nine muttered, and he pointed his sonic at the side of the console. It opened up. Him and Jack crouched down and started working. "At least this means you get more attractive."

"Shut up, Jack. Nobody likes you."

"Shut up, Doctor. Everybody loves me." Jack pulled out a wire and rolled the metal between his fingers before threading it through a another wire. The Doctor used his sonic on it, welding it to the the other wire. "Did you see their response to Rose?" Jack asked. Nine looked at Jack.

"Of course. Bowtie clearly hasn't seen her in a while and was just happy to see her." Nine said, pulling out a sparking wire.

"The other one had clearly seen her more recently. You heard his friend. She called her 'his Rose.' He talks about Rose to the whatsherface. I take it that means he's seen her recently."

"It's nice to know that she sticks around and doesn't leave with Ricky." Nine said, pulling his head away from the console and sonicing it closed.

"Your worried aren't you?" Jack asked, looking over a Rose who was making polite conversation with Donna.

"Hair Gel looked close to tears. He was surprised when Bow Tie said she had a happy ending." Nine said flipping a switch on the TARDIS console. The TARDIS desktop flashed into Eleven's.

"Wow." Ten said sarcastically, looking around.

"Need more orange?" Nine scoffed. Eleven walked over, smiling at the room.

"What do you think?" He asked Nine.

"Your decorating is as bad as your clothes." Nine answered. Ten snickered. Eleven pointed his sonic at a switch, flipping it so that Eleven's desktop became a third of the TARDIS. Nine and Ten looked at each other.

"I split it into thirds. We have to find out which ones which now." Eleven said. Jack walked between them. He looked at the wall at part of the TARDIS. He crouched down, and pulled open one of the grates in the floor.

"Hey what are you-" Ten started.

"This one is your's Pretty Boy." Jack cut him off, waving Ten over to him. Ten squatted next to him.

"How do you know?" Ten asked. Beneath the grate was a large pile of things. Jack shifted his body so that only Ten could see what he was holding. Jack picked up a pink and purple shirt. Ten recognized it as the one Rose had worn to New Earth. Ten looked at Jack.

"This belongs to Rose." Jack said quietly.

"So?" Ten said. Nine could have Rose's clothes around too. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"She's wearing a jean jacket right now. Look at her shirt underneath." Jack said. Ten glanced at Rose and noticed the shirt.

"Jack's right," Ten said, standing up and announcing it to the room, "this area is mine."

"Why couldn't he just tell all of us?" Donna said, irritated.

"Because I didn't want to throw anyone's time line off." Jack explained, lowering the grate again.

"You could throw off your own." Donna said.

"That doesn't bother me. Wouldn't be the first time." He answered, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So now what?" Amy asked, looking between The Doctors.

"Well," Eleven thought out loud, "if we all throw our shields up at the same time we'll be thrown apart without a scratch. But if we mess up we could rip each other apart."

"If we all back up we'll continue to be caught in each other. So we all have to go in a different direction. One of us has to go forward in time, one backwards in time, and one just to another part of the galaxy during this time." Nine suggested.

"Who's time is it?" Eleven asked. Ten grabbed the monitor.

"2005. Rose's time." He said. Rose looked at Nine, uncomfortable that this stranger knew her.

"Will any of us remember this?" Donna asked. Eleven thought for a moment.

"I think Amy, Rory, and I will. Because if you two remember it, it would throw off your timeline because you would know what happens now."

"Only you three will remember." Ten said.

"Well then," Eleven spun around, his playful grin appearing, "it was nice to see you guys." He said. Nine smiled.

"And it was nice to meet me." He said. Ten smiled and looked at Jack, who was still standing next to him.  
>"I'll see you soon Jack." Ten said. Jack shook his hand.<p>

"I'll have to wait a while but I'm looking forward to it." He let go of his hand and went over to Nine's area of the TARDIS. He leaned on the railing watching everyone say goodbye to each other. Amy went and said goodbye to Donna as Ten walked over to Rose.

"Rose," he said, as she shifted uncomfortably, "I know that you don't know me but I wanted to say that it was great to see you." He smiled at her lovingly. "Goodbye Rose." He stuck out his hand. She shook his. Before she took her hand away he leaned down and kissed it. He gave her a sad smile before walking off. Eleven walked over to Donna.

"Hi." She said, not sure of what to say to him.

"You don't know me and I get that. But can I hug you anyway?" He asked. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay." She agreed. He reached out and hugged her, remembering all their times that she would never remember. Eleven let go of her and looked over at where Ten as he walked away from Rose. Eleven walked over to her.

"Rose Tyler." He said, fondly. He tried to figure out what to say to her. He smiled, remembering her consuming that heart of the TARDIS, their kiss, regenerating for her, and all their adventures after that. He leaned and gave her a light peck on the cheek. She blushed and smiled at him, awkwardly. She had never gotten that kind of affection from a stranger, even if he was The Doctor. He grinned before giving her a quick nonchalant bow and walking over. As he walked past he caught Ten's arm.

"I don't usually give spoilers," he said quietly to his younger self, "but seeing as you won't remember this I'll give you this one: you're going to see all of them very soon. Jack, Martha, Mickey, Jackie, Rose and you are going to have a reunion. Hell even Sarah Jane and K9 will be there. You'll see her soon." Ten smiled at him. Eleven walked over to his part of the main console.

"Okay," Nine said, "Bow Tie you go back in time, Hair Gel you go forward in time, and I'll go across the universe. That okay with everyone?" Ten and Eleven nodded.

"One sec." Ten said, pulling out his sonic and pointing it at the console.

"What was that?" Donna asked.

"If I've been thrown through time without my knowledge the first thing I'll do is check the console. I made sure I don't do anything stupid."

"You really keep the screwdriver? Really?" Jack asked Nine. Nine gave him a dirty look.

"Ready?" Ten asked.

"Well," Nine said, turning to smile at his future selves, "meeting me has been fantastic. One two three now!" He pressed a button.

"Allons-y!" Ten shouted flipping a switch.

"Geronimo!" Eleven cranked a wheel. Three TARDIS' groaned as they moved away from each other.

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked over at Rose who was laying on her side. He glanced at Jack who was in a very uncomfortable position on his face. The Doctor stood up and turned off the random Glenn Miller that was playing. He swatted Jack's head.

"What?" Jack whined as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked around for a second before jumping up and looking at the monitor.

"What happened?" Rose asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Nine helped her up and looked at Jack.

"We're traveled halfway across the universe. The closest planet is Raxacoricofallapatorius. We left there two days ago. Why are we back?" He turned, looking at The Doctor.

"The real question is why were we lying on the ground?" He said, looking for something on the TARDIS that might explain why they were thrown.

"Why is that the real question?" Jack asked, half mocking The Doctor and half wondering what the hell happens in his head.

"Never disregard the little things, Jack. People always look for the sciencey stuff. Next time something happens look at where you were the last time you can remember. That's always a good thing. What is the last thing you can remember?" He asked.  
>"We had just left the Renaissance. We got back in the TARDIS and as we took off it started shaking. Then… nope that's all I got." Jack shrugged.<p>

"Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. I just changed out of that weird renaissance thing. I got back and the TARDIS started shaking. I remember a big orange light but that's it."

"Hmmm." The Doctor muttered looking at the screen with Jack. "Usually if there are unexplained glitches in the universe I try to explain them but… I feel like I shouldn't poke at this one." He thought for a minute. "Am I the only one who's hungry?" The Doctor asked. Rose smiled, her tongue poking out at the side.

"Starving." She replied.

"I know exactly where to go." Jack said, leaning onto the console to smile at The Doctor and Rose.

"Oi! Spaceman." Donna snapped at The Doctor as he sat up.

"What?" He asked standing up. He looked around. "Wait….Was someone else here earlier?" He asked, wracking his memory.

"No. But… did something spacey happen again? Because I feel like I've forgotten something." She looked at the corner of the room. She walked over, half remembering talking to Amy and Rose. She shook her head. The Doctor walked over to the monitor.

"We've traveled through time. We're in the year 2037. We were flying past the renaissance a couple minutes ago."

"How?"

"I don't know." He said, pulling out his sonic and pointing it at the console. His sonic made a weird noise.

"What was that?" Donna asked. The Doctor pressed his sonic up against the monitor.

"Wait a second." The Doctor silenced Donna before she could talk. The speakers crackled then Ten's voice rang through the room.

"You're a git." He looked around before stowing his sonic into his coat. Donna laughed.

"What was that?"

"I put a setting on my sonic that tells me not to mess with stuff. If I set it on something it tells me not to do something in case I forget. I made it because I kept opening the door under the pool. I don't even know why there is a door there but I keep opening it on accident. I guess I'm not supposed to find out why we've traveled." He looked at the console in thought.

"So… now what?" Donna asked. The Doctor thought for a moment.

"How about the 20s?" He asked, grinning. Donna shrugged. The Doctor began to run around the console flipping switches and pressing buttons. "Down the hall to the left, take two rights and the wardrobe will be the fourth door on your left. Off you go." He said. She turned and walked out. "Your other left!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"I knew that!" She yelled back.

The Doctor pulled himself up off the floor. Rory sat up rubbing his head.

"That Jack guy was creepy." He grumbled, getting to his feet. Amy smiled.

"I liked him." She leaned against the console, smiling at The Doctor.

"He'll get married at least twenty times in the next couple centuries. Don't bother." The Doctor walked around the console.

"That Rose girl was nice. Who was she?" Amy asked. "You and spiky haired you both acted really weird around her."

"She was the love of my life." The Doctor said. The words fumbled out of his mouth accidentally. He had never heard himself say it. Amy's eyes widened. The Doctor stopped and stared at the console, confused by his own words.

"Whoa. Really?" Amy asked, shocked at the idea that The Doctor had actually had a relationship like that.

"Yeah. She would end up marrying a human version of the spiky haired me. I haven't seen any of them in ages. I've missed them. Especially her but definitely Donna and Jack too. It's been a long time." He swallowed, pushing memories away, "Anyway," he said turning to them and blinking away the tears that had formed in his eyes, "enough of that. Let's go do something awesome."


End file.
